Question Of The Day!!
by Princess Fireball
Summary: Pretty stupid but hey! I found it in my files so I thought I'd post it. Basically the pilots go through the drill I put the poor people in my school through. please read!!!


Finally My Questions Answered!!!  
  
Hola Peoples!!!! Princess Fireball here with yet anyother stupid humor fic. At my school every now   
and then I go around asking random people my "Question of the Day". They're always wierd questions  
that probaly make no sense to the average soul but...he he he...I'm SPECIAL. Anyway  
I got to wondering in veeeeeeeeeeeery boring english class what if the pilots answered   
my questions. he he he he he he he he he  
  
  
  
  
  
## What would you do if you woke up tomorrow with your hair bright green??  
  
**my school** scream// "duuuuuuuuuuuuude"// go bald// invest in hair dye  
  
*Heero: kill Duo  
  
*Duo: HEY!! who ever said it would be me?!?!  
  
**everyone in room gives Duo "the look"  
  
*Duo: ok ok  
  
*Quatra: I have a tea cup that color!!  
  
*Trowa: I'd go back to sleep.  
  
*PF: you wouldn't be the least bit surprised?  
  
*Trowa: why would I be? Besides it'll just match my clown suit   
  
*Wufei: ..........  
  
*PF: oh why do I even bother asking you? You'd just cover it with hair gel  
  
*Wufei: I do not use gel. And I don't care about my appearance  
  
*Duo: So what's with the hat?  
  
*Wufei: nothing get away from me  
  
**Duo runs up and grabs Wufei's hat**  
  
*PF: O.O*  
  
**Wufei's hair is already bright green**  
  
**rest of room**: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
  
*Wufei: KISIMA!!!!!!  
  
  
##What PJ's did you sleep in last night?  
  
**my school** boxers// monkies// nothing  
  
*Trowa: My clown costume!! I LOVE my clown costume!!!! ^V^*****  
  
*Heero: my special purple and pink spandex shorts  
  
*Quatra: I only sleep in pure silk pajamas that are the exact color of the abarian sky at the   
hour 12 noon. They have two pant pokets and no buttons and are lined in silver.  
  
**room: oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
  
*Wufei: that's personal  
  
**Princess Fireball picks up really BIG club**  
  
*PF: tell me or I'll maul you  
  
*Wufei: no  
  
**glump!!**  
  
*Wufei (holding big bump on his head...he he he...he didn't think I'd do it): fine boxers  
  
*Duo: I sleep in the NUDE!!!  
  
  
##If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?  
  
*Heero: have you ever seen the show??we don't eat  
  
*Trowa: soup....yummy soup  
  
*Quatra: TEA!!!  
  
*PF: that isn't a food  
  
*Quatra: TEA!!!!!  
  
*PF: v_v;  
  
*Duo: pizza ^___________________^  
  
*Wufei: food is for the weak  
  
  
##What would you do if you had a light up butt?  
  
**my school** moon// streak// cover it up// not wear pants// write things on it "kiss this"  
  
*Heero: Use it to faze OZ  
  
*Duo: Move over Rudolph!!  
  
*Wufei: it's power will only enhance my fighting abilities  
  
*Trowa: It would become a part of my act  
  
*Quatra: Would it make my butt look big?  
  
  
##You have 5 minutes to live. You can have anyone in the world with you, you can  
do absolutly anything, but you only have 5 minutes. What do you do and who is with you?  
  
**my school** be w/friends// screw brittany spears (%@#$^$%@*$@%^%$#@%$#@%)//   
be with family//eat macaroni and cheese while sipping iced tea  
  
*Heero: self detonate  
  
*PF: what's the point? You're going to die anyway!!  
  
*Heero: I wait waiting  
  
*Quatra: Play a flute and violin duet with Trowa.   
  
*PF: YEA! FLUTES!!  
  
*Wufei: I'd kill Trez  
  
*PF: that it  
  
*Wufei: then I'd wait to go meet Nataku  
  
*Trowa: Turn the world into swiss cheese  
  
*PF: 0.0  
  
*Duo: he he he hey little girl....  
  
*PF: never mind I don't want to know!!!!  
  
*Duo: are you sure??   
  
*PF: YES!  
  
  
  
  
All these questions were asked to the student and teachers of my school....ooooooh the answers  
  
**lesson learned--never ask the question if you're not ready for the answer  
If I get more than a few reviews to this I'll write more.....   
  
REMEMBER!!! When 456374 chickens howl at the moon, 87564 children named  
Bob are eating pickle pudding!!!!!!!  
  
~*~Princess Fireball~*~ 


End file.
